The Visitor
by TheStationmaster
Summary: A baby goose ends up at Kipper's house, so Kipper lets him stay


**A rewrite of the Kipper episode "The Visitor" Enjoy and comment.**

It was a very stormy night. Kipper the Dog was sound-asleep, when lighting boomed through the windows.

Just then, Kipper heard a knocking sound.

"I wonder who it could be this late at night?" he said.

Kipper went to the window and opened it. A baby goose was using it's beak to bang at the window.

Kipper opened the window, and the goose flew right in!

"Hello! Where have you come from?"

The goose flapped, sending water all over Kipper!

"You must be freezing! Wait there a moment!" Just then, Kipper came back.

"I've got you a nice cozy box, and a nice..."

The goose had gone missing!

"Where have you gone, little goose?"

The goose came back to Kipper.

"Oh there you are! We'll soon have you nice and warm!"

Kipper wrapped the goose in a blanket, and then placed him in the box. But the goose didn't feel comfortable.

"I know!"

Kipper went back into his bedroom, and pulled out his favorite slipper.

The goose climbed right into the slipper and fell right asleep.

"Sleep tight, little goose!" whispered Kipper as he tidied himself back into bed.

The next morning, Kipper woke up to find the goose sleeping right next to him!

"Good morning! Look at your mess!

Kipper filled a bucket with water, and took out a mop to clean the mess.

While he was cleaning the mess, the goose jumped right into the bucket and started to swim!

"You like water, don't you!"

The goose splashed Kipper.

"Stop splashing, please! You can swim in the bathtub!"

The goose felt much happier swimming in the bathtub.

"Would you like some bubbles?" asked Kipper.

The goose said yes.

So Kipper added some bubble solution to the bathtub. The goose swam through the bubbles.

"How 'bout a rubber duck?"

Kipper added a rubber duck to the tub.

"While you take a nice swim, I'll make breakfast!"

Kipper went downstairs to make breakfast, when a loud sound was heard

"Goodness me! There must be trouble in the bathtub!"

And there was! The goose was afraid of the rubber duck!"

"Calm down! It's only made of plastic!"

Soon, Kipper took the goose out of the bathtub, and dried it off. Then, he used a blow-dryer, which sent the goose flying!

"Oh dear!"

Kipper and the goose were going to have cold cereal with milk for breakfast.

Kipper ate with a spoon, and the goose just sat there.

"Here, have some milk!"

He added some milk to the cereal, and the goose used it's beak to eat the cereal very fast, until he fell off the chair!

"Whoops!"

Kipper placed the goose back on the chair. This time, the goose ate the cereal slowly.

"Would you like some more?" asked Kipper.

The goose nodded yes, so Kipper pulled some more cereal in the bowl. But before he could even pour in the milk, the goose began eating the cereal.

Later, Kipper cleaned up the mess from breakfast. The goose was playing with a small blue ball. He wanted to play with Kipper.

"Not now. I am trying to clean up the mess from breakfast."

The goose soon brought a small sock toy that looked like a goose. He left it there, and wandered off.

The vacuum managed to suck the sock toy into it's machine. Kipper thought it was the actual goose.

"Oh dear!" thought Kipper. "Can you hear me?"

Soon, the goose returned with a book.

"There you are! I was so worried!" He hugged the goose.

The goose handed the book to Kipper.

"A book? Great idea! We'll read a story."

The story was a picture book about animals and their babies, such as sheep and lamb, a pig and piglet, and a hen and a chick.

The goose became very mad when he saw the chick.

So Kipper turned the page. On the next page was a picture of a adult goose and a baby gosling.

"It's you!" cried Kipper. "You're in this book!"

The goose quacked happily.

"So that's how you came here! You were flying in the storm! You can fly!"

Soon they heard goose calls coming from outside the window.

"Oh look! Just like the book! Go on now, fly!"

The goose fell at first, but he soon got up, and started to fly!

"Bye now!" called Kipper. "See you soon!"

The goose came back to give Kipper a big hug.

"Goodbye!"


End file.
